Two Way Street
by Sangeki
Summary: Izaya is a druggie. Shizou is an important businessman. What will happen when their worlds collide. Shizaya


A/N: So I know I still have the other fic to finish and I'm hoping to get back to it sometime,

but right now I don't have any inspiration just now, so I'm going to see how this one

works out. Enjoy!

It had started out as an easy thing, something to take his mind off of what had happened. It was simple, but of course it didn't stay like that. He had been 16 at the time and had decided to go to a club mostly because he wanted to get away from his empty apartment. Technically he shouldn't even have gotten in being all of two years too young but with the right attitude everything was possible. He had simply given the bouncer his best smile and flexed so that his body was at best display. The older mans eyes had wandered from his eyes straight to his ass and stayed there. At this point Izaya knew he had won.

"I could get into a lot of trouble for letting someone as young as you in here", the bouncer's voice was strained and it took him a while to re-establish eye contact. Without hesitation Izaya stepped closer placing a hand on the others chest and letting his tongue trail sensually along his lower lip.

"I won't do anything stupid. I promise", his voice was just a whisper, but it had a definite undertone that hinted at more carnal acts involving naked bodies and a the exchange of saliva not to mention other bodily fluids.

"I.. I suppose I could make an exception"

And just like that he was in. Deafening music greeted him as soon as he stepped over the threshold and he took just a short moment to revel in it before he made his way to the bar.

He ordered a straight vodka ignoring the curios stares from the people in his proximity.

When his drink finally came he downed it in one gulp and nearly spat it out as the liquid burned his throat. He coughed violently and his eyes watered. A firm hand steadied him as a rough voice asked about his well-being.

Izaya glanced at the person sitting next to him more out of pure reflex than any real interest.

The guy looked about three years older than him with short brown hair and glasses.

"I'm Shinra. What about you?"

Izaya stared at him considering whether or not he was worth the effort of answering. Before he could make a decision the brunette went on babbling.

"You look like you could really use something to loosen you up. If you want I'm sure I got a pill or two I don't need just now."

The guy was a drug dealer. A grin spread across Izaya's face. This might actually turn out to be a quite interesting evening after all.

"Ah but I can't do that. Someone might take advantage of poor old me and we can't have that now can we?", his voice was back to his old annoying tone and he found that reassuring. It was easier to forget his problems when he had something else to focus on. He supposed the liquor was helping too. He had that warm tingly feeling that told him he'd be fine. He knew it was a delusion but right now he was happy ignoring reality for just one night.

"I'll make sure nothing too bad happens to you", Shinra's tone was playful as he dug through his bag retrieving a bottle about half full of little white pills. He pushed one of them along the countertop towards Izaya.

"Ecstasy", he murmured just loud enough for Izaya to hear over the music: "It should make you feel better. By the looks of it I'm guessing you could use that right now."

Izaya let his usual obnoxious smirk widen a bit as he regarded the little engraved E. It couldn't hurt to take it just once and he really needed to be happy and carefree for once instead of just acting like it.

He put the pill in his mouth and flushed it down with a swig of Shinra's gin and tonic. He finished the drink while waiting for it to kick in.

It didn't take long and then everything seemed to get brighter and he felt warm and fuzzy, like he was in heaven and all his problems didn't matter.

For once his smile was genuine as he thanked Shinra for the E and the booze and kissed him on the cheek. The need to dance overtook him and he didn't contemplate it, he just did.

The music pulsed and he could feel it in his entire body, he laughed without knowing why and the girl next to him did as well. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the mass of bodies.

She kissed him eagerly and the taste of hard liquor on her tongue didn't bother him for once. It was so much easier like this it made Izaya wonder why he hadn't done it earlier. The rest of the night passed in a blur of alcohol, tongues, dancing and laughter.

He didn't actually sleep with the girl, at least he didn't think he did, although he couldn't remember the last part of the night due to the effects of the many drinks.

When he woke up on his own sofa the next morning he couldn't even remember how he got there. The effects of the drug had worn off and he was back to his old miserable self with the addition of an incredibly painful headache. The prospect of having to go back to pretending to be fine the next day at school made him feel sick to his stomach and yet there was no way around it. The only thing that was left to him of that night was the scrawled phone number of his new acquaintance Shinra.


End file.
